<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Blind Date by narraci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193366">Not So Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci'>narraci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben just wants to get rid of Poe, M/M, Mention PTSD, Poe and Hux just want to spend Ben's money, Rey just wants Poe to be happy, mention Reylo, not too much though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>波不敢相信蕾伊骗了他，自然，他从空军退役回来后，发现很多事情都改变了，连蕾伊都有了男朋友，但这肯定不包括蕾伊竟然会骗他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波不敢相信蕾伊骗了他，自然，他从空军退役回来后，发现很多事情都改变了。他家门口的超市变成了连锁咖啡店，响指与卡蕾结婚了，苏拉琳达成为了战地记者，芬恩忙于考试，倒不是他之前不知道这些事，只是在他真正地回到自己家之后，才意识到这些改变是实实在在的，他过去的朋友们已经在时间中往前走了，当然他们还是朋友，只是波不可避免地觉得有些孤独，被抛下了，响指需要花更多的时间给他自己的家庭，苏拉琳达大部分时间都不在国内，芬恩要到放假才会回来，连锁咖啡店里只有咖啡，波购买其他日用品要多走上两个街区，连蕾伊都有了男朋友。</p><p>但这肯定不包括蕾伊竟然会骗他。</p><p>所有人之中，最最正直，最最善良的蕾伊·天行者，会背叛他们的友情。</p><p>“你反应过度了，”蕾伊很快回复了他的消息，“或者你可以直接回家？”</p><p>不，波不太想回家，虽然他只要穿过一条马路，蕾伊特地选择了一家距离他家非常近的店，避免他会因为太远而不想出门，从咖啡店几乎可以看见他自己家的窗户，也许蕾伊说得对，他是有些反应过度了，蕾伊也许只是知道他并不想独自呆在家里，波叹了口气，但也许蕾伊是不想再让他参与她与本·索洛的约会了。</p><p>“为什么你还在这里？”波拒绝回复蕾伊的消息，转而问坐在他面前的赫克斯，他以为他是来这里与蕾伊见面的，结果约定的时间已经过去一刻钟了蕾伊仍旧毫无踪影，出现的反而是蕾伊的道歉短信和赫克斯，蕾伊告诉他她因为临时有些事情无法赶来了，至于赫克斯，波不知道他为什么在这里。</p><p>赫克斯都没从手机上抬头，“本·索洛让我在这里等他。”</p><p>蕾伊没告诉他本也会来，不过她通常都不会说，如果他知道本也会来的话多半就不会答应蕾伊了，他实在是不太愿意总是打扰蕾伊的约会，蕾伊一再向他保证他没有打扰什么，但本的眼神并不是这么说的。</p><p>波有种感觉，本·索洛可能也有急事，不会出现了，他暂时不想提出这件事。</p><p>“所以你是说，你在这里是给本工作的一部分，所以如果你有任何消费都会得到报销吗？”他问。</p><p>赫克斯勉强把目光从手机上挪开，他盯着波，嘴唇抿成一条直线，“你想喝什么？”</p><p>“咖啡，加牛奶，还有糖，还有蛋糕，随便什么，”波说，“如果他们还剩羊角面包或者黄油饼干我也不介意，我可以放着之后吃。”</p><p>赫克斯从座位上站起来，眼睛回到手机上，低着头走向柜台，中间没有撞上任何东西。</p><p>不能说波有讨厌赫克斯，不过赫克斯也没给他多少喜欢他的理由，他们并不认识，他们之所以会见面只是因为他们有共同的朋友，对他来说是朋友，对赫克斯来说可能是因为工作，他不太理解本·索洛究竟是做什么的，他感觉他肯定是问过蕾伊的，但好像没有得到过什么明确的回答。</p><p>他不觉得蕾伊的男朋友有对她产生什么正面的影响。</p><p>赫克斯把纸杯装的咖啡放在他面前，又放下一碟蛋糕和一个有些大的纸袋，波拿起纸袋从折口往里瞄了眼，赫克斯基本把他们柜台上陈列的所有点心都买了一遍，赫克斯又转身回去拿自己的那杯咖啡。</p><p>“你知道本不会出现的吧？”等赫克斯重新坐下后，波撑着下巴问。</p><p>“我更喜欢他不出现的时候。”赫克斯的手指仍旧在手机上滑动，不过他好歹还是回答了波，波觉得这是个进步，他们通常没什么机会说话，主要是因为赫克斯的眼睛从不离开他的手机，波怀疑他多半是用手机来逃避任何需要和本或者其他人对话的机会，他为什么会选择成为一个每天都需要实际社交技能的助理实在是一件令人不太能理解的事情。</p><p>“你说的也没错。”波同意道。</p><p>他们继续坐了大约半小时，喝完了自己的饮料，觉得自己已经尽到了对朋友和工作的义务，赫克斯离开的时候还对他点了点头说了再见，波有些满意地抱着他的点心回家了，之后几天他完全可以不出家门。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>虽然一个人不能被同样的手法骗上两次，不过蕾伊还是十分地努力，这次她甚至比波还要先到酒吧，在他们通常坐的位置上向他招手，于是波放松了警惕。</p><p>酒吧里有一台游戏机，里面只有一个游戏，大约是来自上世纪九十年代的那种像素飞行射击游戏，波对这个游戏乐此不疲，一直努力着想要登上游戏排行榜，一个退役空军飞行员没有道理不能赢得一局飞行射击游戏，但事实是他就是不能，至今还没能排进过前三。</p><p>蕾伊说波显然不像其他玩家那样拥有更多的练习时间，不用对自己过于苛刻，不过波还是每次都会来游戏机前玩上一会儿，看看自己是否有所进步，所以当本来了之后，坐到蕾伊身边，吸引了蕾伊所有的注意力，波决定自己可以再去打几盘游戏。</p><p>游戏还是那回事，并没有因为波有一阵没来了就对他展现什么友善的态度，波觉得自己已经有点能够摸清攻击规律了，他离开游戏机，回到自己的座位上时，却发现桌子边上只剩下眼睛盯着手机的赫克斯了，他离开的时候赫克斯还不在那里，桌子上放着四个杯子，三个已经空了，剩下一杯苏打水是他的。</p><p>波愣在那儿，想了一会儿自己是否真的只是打了三局游戏，而不是三十局，他仿佛踏入了另一条时间线，说不定蕾伊和本现在都有孩子了。</p><p>“他们人呢？”波站在赫克斯的面前问。</p><p>赫克斯头都没从手机上抬起来，“本去拿酒了，蕾伊去卫生间了，”随后他顿了顿，补充了一句，“起码十分钟前他们是这么对我说的。”</p><p>“为什么？”波问出了声，他不明白。</p><p>赫克斯的眼神瞟了一眼桌子，“因为酒喝完了，而你不应该问一位女士去卫生间干什么。”</p><p>这真的是句很长的句子，很有可能是他们认识以来赫克斯对他说过的最长的句子了。</p><p>“你知道他们不会再回来了吧？”波问。</p><p>赫克斯明显翻了个白眼，打喉咙里哼了一声。</p><p>“我不明白为什么。”波说，他真的完全不明白，被蕾伊搞糊涂了。</p><p>赫克斯的手指停下了，他微微歪头，没有看波，“我有个猜想，但我觉得你可能不会喜欢的。”</p><p>“说来听听。”</p><p>赫克斯张开嘴，词句就在他的嘴边了，但最后他还是摇了摇头，“算了，可能是我想多了。”</p><p>波坐回自己的椅子上，拿起他的苏打水喝了几口，冰块已经化了一半，他看向赫克斯面前空着的杯子，“你还想要什么吗？既然本肯定不会给你带酒回来了，多半已经跑远了，说不定已经和蕾伊私奔了。”波有些闷闷不乐。</p><p>赫克斯这才抬起头，他盯着自己面前的空杯子，眼神有些迷茫，波意识到他通常苍白的皮肤现在泛起一层薄薄的红色，然后他意识到为什么他感觉赫克斯今天话有点多，“你喝了多少杯了？”</p><p>“嗯……”赫克斯显然在心里数了一数，“三杯？”</p><p>蕾伊已经降低到这个水准了！波在心里想，本·索洛没有任何好的影响！从来没有，离家出走，和卢克闹翻，他从来不知道卢克到底做了什么让本·索洛如此生气，甚至毒死了卢克的羊，蕾伊知道这件事吗？也许他该告诉蕾伊这件事，让她重新衡量一下这整个“男朋友”，以后有一天或许会变成“未婚夫”的事情。</p><p>“我觉得我已经喝够了，”赫克斯谨慎地说，“不过如果你还需要别的你可以随便点，反正是本·索洛买单。”</p><p>“我喜欢听这个，”波说，“不过我只能喝苏打水，可惜。”</p><p>“唔，”赫克斯直起身子，“我相信吧台那儿有不少特别贵的酒，你也可以留着招待别人。”</p><p>波咧开嘴笑了，“我想本不会给你报销这个费用的。”</p><p>赫克斯从鼻子里哼了哼，他的眼睛闪了闪，“我有我的办法。”</p><p>啊，波有些兴趣地打量着赫克斯，这差不多算是个罪行自白了，他有点想要接受这个建议，让本·索洛付出代价，他不喝酒，他有朋友会接受此类的馈赠，但显然，就是因为他的这些朋友因为各种各样的原因无法陪伴他，所以他才会和赫克斯面对面坐在这个酒吧里，所以他最后还是遗憾地没有付诸行动，如果他想要劝说蕾伊理智的话，他最好不要自己先做出什么不理智的事情。</p><p>波喝完了他的苏打水，“需要我送你回去吗？”至少他得当个好人，在他的朋友间保持一定的水准，通常来说这不是他的任务，但现在已经指靠不上蕾伊了。</p><p>赫克斯耸了耸肩，“行啊，我想不会有什么坏处。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊坐在一个明亮的咖啡馆里，有些可爱的那种，桌上摆着小小的花瓶，里面插着几株当日的鲜花，舒展着花瓣，桌布是格子花纹的，阳光透射在玻璃上，她的脸上挂着能够融化冰川的笑容，她的身边则是本·索洛，环境已经足够努力了，不过再明媚的天气再灿烂的笑容也未能动摇一丝一毫本·索洛脸上的阴沉，这些阴沉根深蒂固，在本的周围自然地形成了一个阴暗的角落，根本不惧一点点温和的春天的气息和光芒。</p><p>“今天是真的你打算陪我一个下午，还是你打算再抛弃我一遍？”波坐在他们对面，眉头微微紧蹙，他觉得他要被面前这两个人发展出新的创伤后应激障碍了，而他还没从上一场里恢复过来。</p><p>“赫克斯今天没空，再说我没有抛弃你！”蕾伊的双手从桌面上伸出，握住波的手，“我只是，我只是希望你有些新的朋友，我，我很抱歉，波。”</p><p>波几乎就要被她真诚的态度打动了，但同时蕾伊的话里又有一些词汇十分奇怪，“新的朋友是什么意思？”波不解地问，“赫克斯今天没空又是什么意思？”他没法分辨出这两句话之间的逻辑。</p><p>“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯？”蕾伊的声音同样困惑，“他没跟你说什么吗？我以为你们相处得挺好的？”</p><p>如果“挺好的”定义对于蕾伊来说就是赫克斯最终抱着电线杆呕吐，而波抱着头盔趴在摩托车上毫无必要地幸灾乐祸，那可能他们相处得确实“挺好的”，他还没见过有谁坐摩托也会晕车，而赫克斯觉得没有人会这么开摩托车，他又喝了过多的酒。</p><p>“如果你不想活了，你就自己去死，不要拉上我！”这是赫克斯的原话，话一出口，赫克斯的脸色就从苍白变成了惨白，喃喃着请求他不要把他刚才的话告诉蕾伊，虽然他说的话就是这个意思，但还是不要告诉蕾伊。</p><p>波没有告诉蕾伊的意图，这事儿只会停留在他和赫克斯之间。</p><p>“他应该跟我说什么？”波眯起眼睛，他看着蕾伊，然后跟着蕾伊一起看向不知道什么时候开始把后背靠在椅子上，似乎想尽量避开蕾伊眼神，把自己彻底地躲在不自然的阴影里的本·索洛。</p><p>“他应该对他说什么？”蕾伊重复了一遍波的问题。</p><p>本·索洛耸了耸肩，要是波不认识本的话，他会觉得本现在有点畏缩，就好像是他十几岁被莱娅抓到偷偷在车库抽烟的时候，但波怀疑现在的本是否还有畏缩的能力，还会感到害怕其实是件好事。</p><p>在蕾伊的凝视下，本甚至花了几秒钟才有勇气开口，“也许他感到不好意思，临阵退缩了，不是所有人都有这个勇气的，再说，他可能还需要一些时间。”</p><p>波隐隐约约想起赫克斯说他有一个波不会喜欢的猜想，他现在觉得，他也有一个猜想，他肯定自己并不喜欢。</p><p>“感情是件很复杂的事情。”本斩钉截铁地说。</p><p>蕾伊似乎被说服了，也许是因为本的态度过于坚定，也许是因为她自己对此类事情缺乏经验，她只有过本一个男朋友，完全谈不上任何经验，她稍微有些怀疑的将眼神从本身上挪开。</p><p>“你知道，你从空军退役后，我们都感觉你有点，变了，”蕾伊轻轻叹了口气，波想说这不能怪他，因为其他所有的事情都趁他不在的时候变了，所有的人都变了，如果所有的人都变了，他又该怎么回到自己的生活里？“除非我约你出来，你都不愿意出门，也不愿意见人，响指说你差不多找借口拒绝了他三次，苏拉琳达说你不回她消息，她只能掐着时差给你打电话，就连芬恩都感到奇怪了，他以为你在忙，最奇怪的是，我觉得你自己可能都没发现你在逃避我们，”本在他给自己制造的阴暗的角落里翻了个白眼，典型的任性，他无声地说，蕾伊没有看见，“所以我对本说了我的忧虑，我每次都尽量把你从家里拖出来，希望你能认识新的朋友，重新回到我们中间，就算你不愿意回到我们中间，起码我也希望你能重新感到快乐，然后本就跟我说了赫克斯的事情，他总是会回答你的问题，他会从手机上方看你之类的，”波怀疑这是本编出来的，因为在蕾伊不讲道理没有预兆地抛弃他之前，他并不记得自己和赫克斯有过什么对话，“本说赫克斯只是需要一个机会，我觉得你也需要一个机会。”</p><p>“为什么你不直接对我说？”波完全不相信本的话，他开始怀疑“赫克斯今天没空”的潜台词是“赫克斯今天休息，我没法把他从家里喊出来”。</p><p>“我直接对你说你会同意吗？”蕾伊问。</p><p>好吧，公平来说，他不会，这点他可以原谅蕾伊，所以一切都是本·索洛的错，他甚至没有勇气直接对蕾伊说他不想波再出现在他们的约会中了。</p><p>“你知道卢克的羊是本毒死的吗？”波说。</p><p>“什么！”蕾伊震惊地松开了波的手。</p><p>“什么！”本也震惊地喊起来，“我没……好吧我有！但我完全有我的理由！”</p><p>蕾伊双手环胸，等着他说他的理由，围绕在本身边的阴影都肉眼可见的缩减了范围，显得有点可怜兮兮。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>不管是头发还是身高，波一眼就从人群中看见赫克斯了，他冲赫克斯的方向挥了挥手，赫克斯今天穿了一身比较休闲的衣服，白色衬衫和卡其裤。</p><p>赫克斯走近时，波好奇地看了他一眼。</p><p>“怎么了？”赫克斯问。</p><p>“从来没见你手上没拿手机。”波坦白地说。</p><p>“休息日。”赫克斯简短地回答。</p><p>“啊，”波有些惊讶，“那你为什么还来？”</p><p>赫克斯从口袋里掏出电影票，板着脸说，“本·索洛花钱买的电影票，我对此没有意见。”</p><p>“你说得有道理。”波对此十分赞同，这也是当蕾伊问他要不要去看电影的时候他同意的原因，他就猜到蕾伊并不会出现，蕾伊还是小心翼翼地不将“相亲”这个词明白地提出到他们的对话之中，生怕波哪天会翻脸不认账，波是完全做得出这种事的，而波有些希望她可以说明白，这样他可以预计自己将会见到蕾伊，还是将会见到赫克斯，然后决定自己该穿什么衣服，而不是像出门撞大奖似的，但波想了想，决定他也可以让蕾伊继续小心翼翼一会儿，让本继续心甘情愿地为“约会”费用报销，而他自己在服装的选择上面稍微得体一些。</p><p>电影还可以，尽管情节有些无聊，就像那些最简单的魔术，你知道魔术师打算变什么，还猜到了魔术师是怎么变的，但男女主长得挺好看的，风景与音乐都不错，所以波并不介意看完一整部电影，他想他需要一些足够虚假的东西，蕾伊希望他重新进入真实世界。</p><p>“你想过找工作没有？”</p><p>看完电影之后，他和赫克斯没有马上分开，各回各家，而是决定再延长一会儿“约会”的时间，去喝点东西。波觉得蕾伊可能除了“不准在波面前提‘死亡’、‘自杀’、‘爆炸’”——赫克斯在复述蕾伊的话的时候全部提了一遍，脸色进而从惨白变成死灰，酒精让他的大脑迟钝——之外还说了些别的，实际上波并不太介意，他没有那么脆弱，他只是觉得有些，不真实，不确定自己在哪里，这些话也不是蕾伊对赫克斯说的，是蕾伊在叮嘱本的时候赫克斯在旁边听见的，本多半希望蕾伊不要和赫克斯直接交流，以免发现赫克斯对波没有什么特别的意思的真相。</p><p>波把双手插在夹克口袋里，他想着要不要回答赫克斯，找工作是他自己的事情，他是否准备好了重回社会，进入到所谓正常人的轨道，但赫克斯确实总是回答他的问题，即使他的眼睛停留在手机上。</p><p>“我找过，”波说，蕾伊都不知道他在自己找工作，就像他自己没意识到自己在逃避自己以前所有的朋友，他想这是因为他以前的朋友们提醒他，他自己以前是怎么样的，“但是还没决定要不要去面试。”</p><p>“是什么工作？”赫克斯问。</p><p>“宠物美容店的助手，”波耸了耸肩，“和动物一块工作显然对我有好处，而且我也喜欢动物，动物也喜欢我，对方也非常迫切需要人手，所以……”</p><p>“面试是什么时候？”</p><p>“下周一。”波说的时候有些卡壳，这个日期刻在他的脑海里，因为他思考太多次了，他到底能不能靠自己走出家门，他到底愿不愿意做这件事。</p><p>赫克斯带他去的咖啡店和波门口那家店完全不同，店面的色调以深木色为主，空间十分狭小，只有零散的几张桌子摆在街边，他们选了一张桌子坐下后，服务生过来问他们需要什么，赫克斯给波点了加奶加糖的咖啡，给自己点了加奶的咖啡，又从菜单上点了一些数目过多的点心，告诉服务生他们打包带走。</p><p>“你能带回去。”赫克斯对波说。</p><p>“这些在你的休息日的消费也能让本给你报销吗？”波托着下巴问。</p><p>“当然。”赫克斯微微仰头说，看上去都有些自鸣得意。</p><p>“你想过换个工作吗？”波突然问，“你看上去，不是很喜欢这份工作。”问完波有些后悔，因为赫克斯立刻有些低沉，原本坚挺的脊背都有些垮下去。</p><p>“我想重新进修，”就在波以为这次赫克斯不会回答他的时候，赫克斯终于开口了，他抹了过多发油的刘海有几根坚强地脱离了掌控，归顺于万物引力垂下来，“我离我的博士学位就差那么一点点，但我又需要钱，给本工作可以让我攒上不少钱，”波有些怀疑有多少是真的“攒”下来的，但他想到赫克斯的表情便决定不必指出这一点，“于是我有点懈怠了，想着我可以再多挣一些钱，另一方面我又真的很想拿到我的学位。”赫克斯拧起眉头。</p><p>“你也许应该辞职。”波说。</p><p>赫克斯的嘴角往上扬了扬，“然后和你一起失业？”</p><p>波耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢，也许我明天就决定我要去参加面试，你知道吗，我刚刚决定了我明天一定会去参加面试，”波的双手拍在桌子上，“我要这份工作！”他大声说，直视着赫克斯。</p><p>有那么一会儿赫克斯没能移开眼神。</p><p>“你明天几点的面试？我想我能陪你一起去，如果你不想告诉蕾伊的话，”赫克斯最终说，他又不看着波了，“只是，以示支持，蕾伊说你不太愿意一个人出门。”</p><p>是的，是这样，他想说谢谢你，他需要，“你明天应该有工作吧？”</p><p>“让他去。”赫克斯说，飞快地瞥了波一眼。</p><p>“那我完全没有意见。”波有些高兴，他突然感觉到了一点点真实。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>